A sudden lost
by RaeCharming
Summary: Two short fics set during and after the season 3 finale. Yang wonders why she's always left behind. Bubmbleby theme fic.


**Author notes:** **After the season 3 finale I was emotionally drained, so I decided to make a quick mini fic. about my otp bumbleby. So Enjoy :)**

* * *

Everything was black and empty. There was no sound, no color, there wasn't anything.

The last thing she remembered was Adam and Blake.

Blake…

Her breathe started to hitch as thoughts of Blake came into her mind.

 _Where is she? Why can't see her? I need to save her…_

Her body started to shake. She moved left and right trying to escape this sudden darkness that came over her.

She wanted to see Blake, she _had_ to see her.

"BLAKE!" Yang managed to call out. She woke in a confused daze, the room was spinning and she felt herself trying to slip into the darkness again.

"Whoa, Take it slow." An unfamiliar voice said. Yang looked up to find Sun placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Where am I? Where's Blake? Ruby?!" Her questions came out at a rapid pace.

"You're in a Vale's safe zone. We were ordered to evacuate Beacon after the Grimm took over." Sun answered.

Yang looked around the area and what she saw horrified her. Injured students were patched up in blood soaked bandages. The sound of melancholy sobs spread throughout the zone. From what she could tell the battle was rough and not in their favor. She hung her head low feeling useless that her battle ended as soon as it begun. Tears started to form in the girl's eyes she tried to reach up and wipe her tears, but nothing came. She tried once again but she got the same result.

Nothing.

She turned to look at her arm but once again she saw nothing. Her heart rate increased, her eyes were shaking. A disgusting taste came into her mouth, she gaged almost releasing everything she had in her stomach. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. She moved her now stump of an arm again, wishing that this was a dream. But she wasn't so lucky, this wasn't a dream. Her arm is no longer there and the scream that was stuck in her throat finally came out was ear piercingly sharp. Everyone in the area turned their heads to see the source of the sound, only to find Yang screaming and crying in the corner. Sun tried to calm her down but his efforts were useless. After a few minutes of whaling Ren and Nora came to her side to calm the girl. Nora wrapped her arms around Yang admittedly despite her own injuries. She knew the girl needed some kind of comfort and this was the easiest way to give it.

And it worked. Yang slowly calmed down sucking in small breathes of air to calm her beating heart. She gave Nora a pat on the back with her good arm and slowly pulled away.

She wiped to rest of her remaining tears and finally asked what happened. The three friends looked at each other unsure of what to say and where to start. Each of them tried to speak up but no words came. Then finally Ren spoke, "We lost Pyrrha and Jaune during the battle. We wanted to go look for them, but you and Blake were in such bad conditions we had to leave." He paused. Nora reached for his hand and gave him a nod. "But…Ruby said she would find them and left with Weiss."

"She did what?! Where is she now!" Yang shouted.

"Well, we were informed by your uncle that she passed out during the battle and Pyrrha…." Silence found itself within the group again. Tears started to form in the boy's eyes and he couldn't speak.

"Pyrrha's gone..." Nora stepped in.

A silent gasp escaped Yang's mouth. She couldn't believe it Pyrrha, the greatest warrior, has fallen. A warm wetness gathered on her face but she refused to cry again she hasn't asked the question she really waiting on.

"Where's Blake?"

No one answered her.

"Where's Blake!" She commanded.

"She ran, Yang" Sun finally answered her. "As soon as we landed she left."

If her heart hadn't already been crushed by the fact that her sister is unconscious, her friend was dead, and that her arm was no longer there then she would have cried. But no she didn't cry she howled. The overwhelming pain of being left behind hit the girl so hard she shook. Her body was an earthquake ripping and breaking apart. She knew somehow it was her fault, it always was.

She was never strong enough to save the ones she loved. Her mom left, her Dad shut down, and now her partner gone.

She was always left behind.

A couple of days passed when her sister woke up. They were taken back to Patch after the battle so their father could look after them.

"Yang?" Ruby murmured as she opened the door. But Yang didn't answer she only stared outside the window. The younger sister began to walk away when she heard Yang call out her name. The two girls stayed embraced together, enjoying each other's warmth. Yang missed this, she missed her sister but she couldn't help but cry thinking about the past events. Her tears started to flow down her face as she tried to embrace the girl fully only to fall short because of her missing limb. Ruby pulled back to look at her sister, she gave her a faint smile before she spoke, "Yang? Where's Weiss and Blake?"

Yang flinched at hearing the black haired girls name, "Weiss...was taken back home by her father. And Blake!" her voice started to crack, "SHE RAN!"

The younger sister stood with her eyes wide in surprise. "But why would she-"

"I don't know!" She took a deep breathe and looked out the window again, "And I don't care..." she finished.

Ruby moved forward trying to comfort her sister, but her effort was fruitless. Yang turned away and spoke, "Just leave me alone."

Tears were brimming the young girls eyes as she started to walk out the room.

"I love you." she said, but she wasn't given a response.

Once the younger girl left Yang started to cry again, it wasn't Ruby's fault she felt this way. She loves her sister but she couldn't help feeling that it the opportunity came...Ruby would leave her too.

And she did. When fall changed to winter she saw young girl leave.

Now...she was all alone.


End file.
